lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.05 Der Preis des Lebens
"Der Preis des Lebens" ist die 5. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 54. Episode von Lost. Der fiebrige Eko kämpft mit den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit, während Locke mit einigen anderen Überlebenden zur Perlen-Station zurückkehrt, weil er hofft, dort einen Computer zu finden, der ihnen dabei hilft, Jack, Kate und Sawyer ausfindig zu machen. Währenddessen weiß Jack nicht, wem er trauen soll, als zwei der Anderen den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie miteinander in Konflikt stehen. Die Rückblenden zeigen die Geschehnisse nach dem Tod von Yemi und Ekos erste Taten in seiner "Karriere" als Priester. Der Inhalt schließt dabei unmittelbar an die Geschehnisse seiner Rückblende in an, was relativ unüblich für die Sendung ist. Inhaltsangabe Rückblenden thumb|250px|left|Eko wird bei seinem Gebet unterbrochen als Emeka die Kirche betritt. Als Eko noch ein Junge war, wurde er von einer Nonne erwischt, nachdem er in ein Lagerhaus eingebrochen war, um Essen für sich und seinen Bruder Yemi zu stehlen. Als er gezwungen wurde zum Beichten in die Kirche zu gehen, weigerte sich Eko und beharrte darauf, dass der Essensklau für seinen hungernden Bruder gerechtfertigt und deshalb keine Sünde sei. Nach den Geschehnissen in , als Eko auf der Landebahn zurückgelassen wurde und die Beechcraft mit Yemis totem Körper abhob, wurde Eko von den nigerianischen Soldaten zurück zu Yemis Kirche gefahren, da sie ihn für einen Priester hielten. Dort traf Eko den Messdiener Daniel und seine Mutter Amina, die ihn nach Yemi fragte. Eko antwortete, dass Yemi fort gerufen wurde und er seine Stelle übernehmen werde. Als Amina ihm von Yemis bevorstehender Reise nach London erzählte, stimmt der überraschte Eko zu, auch diese zu übernehmen. Einige Zeit später, nachdem Eko in seiner neuen Position bewährt hat, begegnete er Milizsoldaten, die forderten mit Yemi zu sprechen. Amina ging dazwischen und versuchte den Anführer Emeka zu besänftigen, indem sie ihm davon erzählte, dass der Impfstofftransport verspätet sei. Eko wusste nichts von der Abmachung und Amina erklärte ihm, dass 80% des Impfstoffes Emeka zum "Schutz" gegeben werden. Als Eko dann Emeka erklärte, dass er sich nicht vor der Erpressung fürchtet, erschießt Emeka eine blinde Frau, als Warnung auf den Deal einzugehen und fuhr dann davon. Trotz Aminas Protest, entwickelte Eko schnell einen Plan den Impfstoff auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen, bevor er das Land am darauffolgenden Wochenende verlassen würde. spricht mit Amina.]] Emeka und zwei seiner Männer tauchten später in Yemis Kirche auf um Eko zu bestrafen, da sie seine Schwarzmarktgeschäfte entdeckt hatten. Jedoch wussten sie offensichtlich nichts von Ekos brutaler Vergangenheit. Als Emeka dabei war, Ekos Hände mit einem Buschmesser abzuschlagen, überraschte Eko sie, als er Emeka das Buschmesser abnahm und daraufhin alle drei tötete. Sofort danach ging er raus, wo er, bedeckt mit Blut und ein blutiges Buschmesser und eine Waffe haltend, von den in Panik geratenen Dorfbewohnern, auch Daniel und Amina, gesehen wurde. Als sich Eko vorbereitete, Yemis Kirche zu verlassen um nach London zu gehen, traf er Daniel, der ihn fragte, ob die Überzeugung seiner Mutter, Eko sei ein schlechter Mensch, wahr sei. Eko antwortete: „Das weiß nur Gott“. Daraufhin bemerkte Eko dass die Kirche zugenagelt wurde, und Amina, die eine Impfstofflieferung annahm, erklärte ihm, dass das Dorf die Kirche nicht länger gebrauchen könne, weil sie entweiht wurde. Sie erklärte ihm auch, dass sie nicht dankbar dafür ist, was Eko getan hat, weil die getöteten Männer nur von neuen Erpressern ersetzt werden würden, und dass Emeka sowieso selbst geplant hatte den Impfstoff zu verkaufen. Sie empfiehlt ihm seine Tat zu bereuen und seinen Frieden mit Gott zu schließen. Außerdem sagte sie ihm, dass er Yemi eine Kirche „schulde“. Auf der Hydra-Insel right|thumb|250px|Colleens Leiche treibt davon und die Anderen schauen zu. In der Hydra gibt Ben Jack eine weiße Robe und fordert ihn auf, mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Jack fragt nach den Symptomen von Bens Tumor, in Bezug auf die Röntgenbilder, die er in gesehen hatte. Ben erklärt, er wisse nicht wovon Jack rede und wechselt das Thema. Sie treffen den Rest der Anderen, alle in weißen Roben gekleidet, am Strand bei Colleens Beerdigung. Die Leiche wird auf einem brennenden Floß aufs Meer hinausgespült, während aus den Lautsprechern der Country-Rock Song „I Wonder“ gespielt wird und Pickett um sie trauert. (Dies ist eine traditionelle Wikinger-Beerdigung). Ben fragt Juliet, warum sie Jack seine Röntgenaufnahmen gezeigt hat. Juliet antwortete, dass sie Jack nie gesagt hätte wem die Aufnahmen gehören und bemerkt, dass Ben irrtümlich Jacks Vermutung bestätigt hat. Juliet bringt Jack ein Tablett mit einem Burger. Die zwei scheinen entspannt und freundlich bis Ben die beiden unterbricht, um mit Jack zu sprechen. Juliet möchte nicht gehen, bis Ben um ein vertrauliches Doktor-Patient Gespräch bittet. Ben hat sich dafür entschieden auszupacken und bittet Jack, ihn zu operieren. Ben enthüllt die Pläne, die er hatte, um Jack zu knacken - ihn zu zermürben bis er sich sicher sei, dass die Anderen nicht seine Feinde sind. Ben führt aus, wie er es anstellen wollte, dass Jack mit den Anderen zusammenarbeite, indem man das ähnliches Aussehen zwischen Juliet und Jacks Ex-Frau Sarah ausnutzte. Ben sagt, dass die Pläne sich nun in Luft aufgelöst haben, als Jack die Röntgenbilder gesehen hat und bemerkt, dass Ben einen Tumor hat, den nur er operieren könne. Als Ben geht, fragt er Jack, ob er an Gott glaube. Jack antwortete, indem er ihm dieselbe Frage stellte. Ben antwortet: „Ich wusste von meiner Krankheit genau zwei Tage und was fällt da vom Himmel? Ein Spezialist für Wirbelsäulenchirurgie. Wenn das kein Beweis für Gott ist, was sollte dann einer sein?“ thumb|left|250px|[[Juliets Video|Juliets erste Karte.]] Später bringt Juliet Jack den Film . Gegen Jacks ausdrücklichem Wunsch, lässt Juliet das Videoband laufen und rückt den lautlosen Fernseher nah an die Glaswand. Während Juliet Jack anfleht die Operation durchzuführen, um Bens Leben zu retten, zeigt der stille "Film" Juliet mit mehreren selbstgeschriebenen Karten, auf denen sie Jack bittet, Ben auf dem Operationstisch umzubringen. Der Monitor ist so platziert, dass er nicht von der Videoüberwachung gesehen werden kann. Während sie in ihrer Rede Ben rühmt und sagt, wie sehr er es verdient zu leben, steht auf den Karten von dem Videoband, dass Ben ein gefährlicher Lügner ist und dass einige der Anderen eine "Veränderung" wollen – sie wollen dass Ben stirbt. Aber sie wollen, dass es so aussieht als ob sie Bens Leben retten wollten und es wie ein Unfall aussieht, deshalb wollen sie dass Jack einen schrecklichen "Fehler" während seiner Operation macht. Während Juliet erklärt, dass nur Jack Bens Leben retten könne und er ihr trauen könne, zeigen ihre geschriebenen Karten auf dem Video, dass es nun an ihm liege Ben zu töten und dass sie ihn (Jack) beschützen werde. Auf der letzten Karte bittet sie Jack sie aufzufordern den Film zu stoppen, was er daraufhin auch tut. Juliet nimmt das Videoband und geht, kurz innehaltend, um zu sehen, ob Jack über ihre Worte nachdenke, woraufhin er nickt. Auf der Insel Zurück auf der Insel hat ein verwirrter Eko eine Vision von seinem Bruder Yemi, der ein Feuerzeug hält. Er sagt Eko, dass er wisse wo er ihn finde, wenn er bereit zum beichten sei. In dieser Nacht fängt Ekos Hütte Feuer. Charlie und Hurley retten ihn und lassen ihn an einem Baum gelehnt zurück, während Eko etwas über "meinen Bruder" murmelt. Locke erscheint und fragt Charlie ob Eko in Ordnung sei, doch dieser ist inzwischen verschwunden. Am nächsten Morgen bitten Locke und Desmond Sayid mit zu der Perle zu kommen, um sich mit Hilfe des Computers mit den Anderen zu verständigen und zu überlegen, wie sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer retten könnten. Charlie und Hurley berichten der Gruppe, dass sie keine Spur von Eko finden können. Locke fragt, ob Eko irgendwas zu Charlie in der vorherigen Nacht gesagt habe und Charlie erwähnt Ekos Gemurmel über seinen Bruder. Locke realisiert, dass Eko zur Beechcraft will, genau wie kürzlich als er Visionen von seinem Bruder hatte (das ist Charlie offenbar nicht eingefallen, der als erstes etwas über Yemi rausgefunden hatte, als er Eko in zur Beechcraft führte). Locke sagt Sayid und Desmond, dass sie an den gleichen Ort wie Mr.Eko wollen und bietet eine offene Einladung an alle, die mitkommen wollen. Wie von Hurley bemerkt wurde, ist es eine bedeutsamer Unterschied zu vorherigen Ausflügen, als Jack entschieden hat, wer sich in den Dschungel begeben darf. Locke betont, dass er nicht Jack ist. Nikki nimmt die Einladung eifrig an und ermutigt Paulo mitzukommen, darauf beharrend, dass er sich immer beschwert habe nicht integriert zu sein. Desmond fragt Locke, was sie wirklich tun und erwähnt den bemerkenswerten Zufall, dass das Flugzeug, nachdem Eko auf der Suche ist, an der gleichen Stelle wie die Perlen-Station ist. Locke zitiert was Eko zu ihm sagte als sie den fehlenden Teil des Schwan Orientierungsfilms zusammensetzten: "Verwechsel nicht Zufall mit Schicksal." thumb|right|250px|[[Eko wird fast von einem Buschmesser getroffen.]] Eko taumelt durch den Dschungel und kollabiert. Man sieht und hört das Monster durch den Hintergrund fliegen. Ein Nigerianer taucht auf, und wirft ein Buschmesser auf Eko. Das Buschmesser landet direkt neben Ekos Kopf in einem Baum. Eko nimmt das Messer aus dem Baum und dreht sich, um sich den drei Männern zu stellen: einer mit einem durchschnittenen Kehle, ein anderer mit einem abgetrennten Arm und Emeka der sich vor Eko versteckt und um sein Leben bettelt. Eko will gerade mit dem Buschmesser auf Emeka einstechen, als dieser sich in den Messdiener Daniel verwandelt, der einen Finger zu seinen Lippen führt ("Shhh", so wie Walt zu Shannon) und sagt: „Beichte“. Eko lässt das Messer fallen und rennt. Er erreicht einen Fluss, von dem er etwas trinkt. Eko schmiert Schlamm auf seine Bandage über seiner Brustverletzung. Er bemerkt die Reflektion des Monsters, das sich über ihm aufragte. Er drehte sich, um dem Monster gegenüber zu stehen, doch dieses zog sich in den Wald zurück als Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo und Nikki auf der anderen Seite des Flusses auftauchen. Auf dem Weg zur Perle/Beechcraft fragt Locke, ob Eko auf der Suche nach Yemi sei. Der verärgerte Eko drückt Locke gegen einen Baum und befiehlt ihm nie wieder den Namen seines Bruders auszusprechen. Locke fragt Eko gelassen vor was er sich fürchte, aber Eko antwortet nicht. An der Beechcraft hilft Locke Eko die Felsbrocken, die die Tür des Flugzeugs versperren, weg zu schaffen, während die anderen die Perlen-Station betreten. Locke fragt Eko, was er im Dschungel gesehen hat und vertraut ihm an, dass er das Monster als ein schönes helles Licht gesehen habe; doch Eko antwortete nur "das ist nicht das, was ich gesehen habe." Eko entdeckt, dass Yemis Leiche nicht in der Beechcraft ist. Eko entscheidet sich, am Flugzeug zu warten, während er ein schwarzweiß Foto von ihm und seinem Bruder Yemi als Kinder betrachtet. Bevor sie in die Perle gehen, gibt Locke Eko das Kreuz, das sie gefunden hatten, während sie Eko in verfolgten. thumb|left|250px|Die Perlen-Station. In der Perle schaut sich Nikki das Perlen Orientierungsvideo an, Locke, Desmond und Sayid inspizieren die elektronische Ausrüstung hinter dem Computer, während Paulo eine funktionierende Toilette entdeckt und auch benutzt. Nachdem Nikki den Film gesehen hat, vermutet sie, dass auf den Monitoren die anderen DHARMA Stationen zu sehen sind. Sayid tüftelt an der Elektronik herum, bis ein Livebild auf einem der Monitore zu sehen ist. Ein Mann mit einer Augenklappe ist kurz zu sehen, bevor dieser seine Hand auf die Kamera legt und das Livevideo verschwindet. Locke bemerkt: "Ich denke, er erwartet uns." Während Eko bei der Beechcraft sitzt und über das Kreuz nachdenkt, sieht er Yemi am Rande des ? stehen. So streng wie die Nonne in Ekos Rückblende (siehe oben) blickend, dreht sich Yemi um und verschwindet im Dschungel. Als Eko ihm folgt, fragt er warum Yemi seine Beichte hören will, und warum gerade jetzt. Eko findet Yemi wartend inmitten eines "Gartens" mit bunten Büschen. Yemi fragt Eko, ob er bereit zur Beichte sei, zu welcher Eko einwilligt. Eko zeigt Yemi sein Kreuz, der seine Hand ausstreckt und das Kreuz in seinen Fingern wiegt. Eko sagt: "Ich bitte um keine Vergebung, dafür habe ich nicht gesündigt. Ich habe nur das getan, was ich tun musste um zu überleben". Yemi lässt das Kreuz los und fragt im Bezug auf Daniel ob Eko ein schlechter Mensch gewesen sei. Eko antwortet, dass er als er ein kleiner Junge war einen Mann getötet habe um das Leben seines Bruders (Yemi) zu retten, und dass er sich nicht dafür schäme, sondern stolz darauf sei. Dann kniet Eko vor Yemi, streckt seine Arme aus und streckt sie nach oben für ein Gebet. Er sagt:"Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich ein anderes Leben gewählt. Mir wurde aber.. nur dieses gewährt. Und ich.. ich habe mein bestes versucht." thumb|right|250px|Das "Monster" packt [[Eko.]] Böse blickend antwortet Yemi: "Du sprichst mit mir, als ob du mein Bruder wärst." Daraus schließend, dass diese Erscheinung nicht sein Bruder ist, fragt Eko "Wer bist du?". Aber Yemi dreht sich um und verschwindet im Dschungel. Eko folgt ihm und fragt ihn immer wieder wer er sei. Das Rauchmonster fliegt durch die Bäume und lenkt Eko mit seinen Geräuschen ab. Plötzlich ist Eko mit einer gewaltigen Masse an schwarzen Rauch konfrontiert. Eko zeigt Erkenntnis (aber auch ein bisschen Angst) vor seinem bevorstehendem Schicksal, indem er den Psalm 23 aufsagt. Ein Arm aus Rauch streckt sich aus, packt Eko und schlägt ihn gegen einen Baum. In der Perle hören Locke und die anderen die Geräusche des Monsters und eilen um Eko zu helfen. Das Monster schlägt Eko von einem Baumstamm zum anderen, bevor er ihn schließlich sehr hoch anhebt und ihn heftig auf den Boden fallen lässt. Locke findet einen ganzen, aber leblosen Eko, der ihm seine letzten Worte vor dem Tod ins Ohr flüstert. In den letzten Momenten vor seinem Tod erscheint eine Art Rückblende, wie der junge Eko und Yemi Arm in Arm laufen und mit einem Fussball werfen. Zusammen laufen sie in eine tiefstehende Sonne, und zurück in der Gegenwart verstirbt Eko. Sayid fragt Locke, was Eko gesagt habe und Locke antwortete: „Er sagte... Ihr seid die nächsten.“ Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Für eine lange Zeit ging bei den Fans das Gerücht herum, dass diese Folge als eine "Rose-Folge" vorgesehen war, obwohl ihr erster Auftritt in dieser Staffel erst in Folge 21 ist. *Dies ist die erste Folge seit in dem die Hochebene auftaucht. Produktion Claire, Jin, Kate, Sawyer und Sun tauchen in dieser Folge nicht auf. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Jack erzählt Ben, dass er ein Kribbeln in den Fingern auf Grund seines "L4 Tumors" spüren würde. Diese Symptome würden jedoch in den unteren und nicht in den oberen Extremitäten auftreten. Wiederkehrende Themen *In Yemis Kirche in Nigeria tötet Eko drei Männer mit einem Buschmesser. *Ein Junge fragt, ob er ein schlechter Mensch sei. *Wir erfahren, dass Ekos Bau der Kirche auf der Insel eine Art Vergebung für den Mord an den drei Männern in Yemis Kirche ist. *Das Jugendbild von Eko und Yemi wurde in einer Bibel in Kapitel 4 gefunden. *Während Eko das Monster als eine schwarze Wolke sah, hat es Locke als ein weißes Licht gesehen. *Die Rettung Ekos vor dem weißen Eisbär, um von einer schwarzen Wolke getötet zu werden. *Eko gibt an, sich über seine Vergangenheit nicht schuldig zu fühlen, als eine Vision von Yemi ihn zur Beichte aufforderte. *Eko sagt: "Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich ein anderes Leben gewählt. Mir wurde aber.. nur dieses gewährt. Und ich.. ich habe mein bestes versucht." *Eko ist die zweite bekannte Person, die von dem Monster getötet wurde, die erste war der Pilot des Flugzeuges. Nach Ekos Tod, ist Bernard der einzige der Tailies, der nicht getötet oder entführt wurde. *Die Körper von Yemi ist die zweite Leiche die verschwindet und dann auf der Insel auftaucht. Die Leiche von Jacks Vater war die erste. *Juliet verständigt sich heimlich mit Jack via Hinweiskarten auf einem Videoband. *Juliet sagt zu Jack: "Du denkst wahrscheinlich, dass du keine Wahl hast.. aber du hast eine, Jack. Uns bleibt immer noch der freie Wille, nicht wahr?" *Die erste Szene auf der Insel beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Mr. Ekos rechtem Auge. *Den letzten "Flashback" könnte man auch als Erlösung von Eko zusammen mit seinem Bruder Yemi interpretieren. Der "Flashback" hat Ähnlichkeiten mit der Erlösungs-Szene in der Kirche in Das Ende, Teil 2 . (Erlösung ) Kulturelle Referenzen * : Eko und Locke entfernen die Steine, die die Flugzeugtür versperren, nur um zu entdecken, dass Yemis Leiche verschwunden ist. Dies erinnert an die Geschichte von Lazarus' Grab und/oder Jesus Christus' Wiederauferstehung. In diesem Fall handelt es sich bei dem Flugzeug um Yemis "Grab". Diese Referenz liegt nahe, da Yemi ein Priester war. * : Juliet bot Jack an diesen Film zu sehen. * Subterranean Homesick Blues (englisch): Die Szene mit Juliets Video, in dem sie Tafeln hochhält, ist eine Anspielung auf Bob Dylans Video zu Subterranean Homesick Blues. In dieser Szene sind Jack und Juliet beide unterirdisch (subterranean). In späteren Episoden erfährt man, dass sie beide auch Heimweh (homesick) haben und traurig (blue) sind. Diese Referenz wurde in einem offiziellem Podcast bestätigt. * I Wonder: Das Lied, das bei Colleens Beerdigung gespielt wird, ist "I Wonder" von . * : Die Anderen tragen bei Colleens Beerdigung weiße Roben, wie es bei hinduistischen Beerdigungen Tradition ist. * : Eko beginnt den 23sten Psalm zu zitieren bevor das Monster ihn angreift. * Eko Lagos: Das Lied, das bei Ekos Drogendeal in Nigeria im Radio läuft, ist "Eko Lagos" von . ** : Lagos, Nigerias größte Stadt, ist auch unter dem Namen Eko bekannt. Offene Fragen *Warum hat das Monster Mr. Eko getötet? *Warum hat das Monster ihn gegen Bäume geschmissen, anstatt ihn in ein Loch zu ziehen wie es es ansonsten tut? *Was ist das Wesen von Ekos Vision als Yemi? *Was hat Eko gemeint, als er sagte: „Ihr seid die nächsten“? *Was ist mit Yemis Körper passiert ? *Was hat Eko in London gemacht ? da:The Cost of Living en:The Cost of Living es:The Cost of Living fr:3x05 it:Il prezzo della vita nl:The Cost of Living pl:The Cost of Living pt:The Cost of Living ru:Цена жизни Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3